


Public Bathroom

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bathrooms, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Virgil is having a bad day and hides in the school's bathroom to cry.Remus comes and makes everything better.---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, If you want
Series: Serotonin Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 10
Kudos: 330





	Public Bathroom

Public Bathroom

This was so damn stupid!

Normally Virgil would never ever cry in public, especially not in school, but today had been absolutely shit. He was picked on by the usual bullies – he could usually work with that but today was not one of those days – he had failed two tests and was openly scolded by his science teacher.

So when the bell rung, he literally run out of class and hid in a stall of the next bathroom, locking the door and putting his legs up, hoping that no one would see him. He had managed to wait out through the whole break, with his head between his knees, silently rocking back and forth and as soon as he was certain no one would come into the bathrooms he finally broke down.

Virgil always had been a silent crier. Too anxious about needing help, too anxious of what other might think. Too anxious of appearing weak. Weak people were easy targets and hiding behind a strong personality worked. For the most parts. Not right now though.

So he let the tears fall.

He was so stupid for crying in the school bathroom. Like some whining pre-teen that was upset whenever they didn't get their way. So, so stupid! He was supposed to be strong! He was always so strong, why not now? Why couldn't he just man-up and act as if nothing had happened, like always?

Suddenly the door opened. Virgil breathed in loudly in shock and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. But he couldn't breath like that and tiny sniffles escaped him while he tried to breath through his nose. The person in the restroom stopped in front of his door, softly knocking against the stall.

Shit, shit, shit!

“Hey, are you okay in there?” A soft voice asked him worriedly.

“I'm- I'm fine.”

“You don't sound fine to me. Do you need help? Is there anyone I can get for you?”

Virgil was wiping his eyes vehemently and took a shuddering breath.

“Do you... Do you know Remus Kingsley? “

“Roman's twin brother? He has math now, right?”

“I- I think he's probably skipping. Can you look behind the gym? He will know it's me.”

While he spoke he stared at light blue sneakers.

“I'm going to hurry! Stay strong!” The door was opened and closed again and Virgil was alone. Stay strong he had said...

Virgil hid his head behind his knees again.

He was pathetic. So, so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He started crying again.

So pathetic, crying in your school's bathroom.

The door burst open with a loud bang, making Virgil yelp in shock.

“Virgil? Virgil I'm here!” Remus! With shaking hands he opened the stall door and fell into Remus' arms, clinging to him like a lifeline. Instantly Remus hold him as tight as he could, slowly rocking him back and forth. “Hey, hey no. No crying, my haunted graveyard. You know I can't handle crying.” Virgil only sobbed harder into Remus' shirt.

“Whoa hey, what's going on? Who do I have to kill? You're seriously worrying me here.” Remus spoke as softly as he could – which still sounded pretty raspy with his voice – as he shushed Virgil quietly while rubbing his back and cradling him in his arms. After a few minutes Virgil finally had calmed down enough to speak.

“Sorry, sorry it's stupid. So stupid.”

“Stormbreaker, stop saying that, you're not stupid! You're way smarter than most!”

“But I-”

“No. nope, not gonna say the S word! Don't you dare! You're like... Super Awesome! And smart and badass and super darn cute! No talking yourself down, you hear!”

Virgil blushed violently against Remus' chest. He nodded and whispered a tiny “Okay” and then he smiled.

They spend the rest of the time until the ball rang slow-dancing in the silent bathroom, then Remus grabbed Virgil by the hand, yelled a hysteric “Run!” and they both darted out of the school laughing, skipping the last lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for requests!


End file.
